Surprising Mistakes
by cloakedauthor21
Summary: At their 10 year reunion, Clary must face the Duck she's avoided to tell him about his son...
1. Chapter 1

Suprising Mistakes

DISCLAIMER: of course I do NOT own the characters that places of Mighty Ducks, Disney does and we are forever grateful and Nickelodeon owns the Fairly Odd Parents.

Chapter One

Clary was sitting at her kitchen table rifling through her mail. The 27 year olds dirty blonde hair was falling around her face into her hazel eyes as she threw bills onto the table when something made her stop. It was something from her high school.

Upon opening the letter, Clary learned that her graduating class's 10 year reunion was a month away. Clary immediately decided that she would go, hoping to see the one person she hadn't seen since graduation. Clary sat lost in thought as she thought about Eden Hall Academy and the people that she went to school with. She kept a picture of a boy hidden in her room, not that she needed it. She had a constant reminder of him and what had happened between them.

The sound of The Fairly Odd Parents blared from the living room. Clary jumped slightly as she set down the announcement. Her eyes were tired from her long day at a job she hated that didn't pay near enough. She rubbed her eyes and stood up.

"Jaykob, turn the TV down." Clary said as she entered the living room.

The boy did as he was told while running his hand through his curly black hair. He looked nothing like Clary, but was a miniature of his father.

"Kay, Mom." he said with his father's grin.

Clary silently thanked God that Jaykob didn't ask questions about who his father was and why he wasn't around. He was almost 10 years old but was such a smart child. And he had his father's personality which hurt Clary most of all, but then it was her fault he wasn't around. She was the one who didn't tell Jaykob's father that she had gotten pregnant after high school. She never hunted him down after graduation, didn't give Jaykob his last name.

The truth was, Clary hadn't wanted to feel like she had trapped him into a forced relationship because she was pregnant. She didn't want him to be with her just because they hooked up drunk at a party and they weren't using protection.

Clary had spent all year tutoring him and slowly fell in love, while shutting down all of his advances on her automatically. When she was drinking at the graduation party, she was watching him drunkenly hit on other girls with Fulton by his side. Feeling slighted, she downed her drink picked up another one and slowly made her way over to where he was.

"Clary!" he said drunkenly, smiling when she appeared. "The prettiest tutor on this side of Eden Hall."

He had pulled her close to him and tilted her chin up kissing her. Clary felt tingly all over, whether from the drinks or the kiss she didn't know. She lost herself in the kiss.

"Dean," she said when the kiss was over, "let's go somewhere more private."

They had wandered out to Dean car and grabbed his jacket for her to wear in the cool May night as they walked back to her dorm. Clary knew what was coming and she didn't care, she wanted this tonight. They fell onto her bed, laughing. Dean was gentle as he slowly removed their clothes. And Clary gave him her most precious gift she held as they made love. She never even told him it was her first time.

A month later, she stood alone in her house holding the pregnancy test that changed only her life. She couldn't bring herself to find Dean and tell him about the baby. She wanted his life to be free, unlike hers.

Clary toughed the life of a single mom, taking care of her beautiful son as every day he reminded her of the boy that she had loved so long ago.

_**Hello there again lovelies! Review and tell me what you think… you guys rock my world!**_

_**~Cloakedauthor21**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Clary hated clothes shopping more than anything else. What she hated more was the fact that she couldn't go shopping alone. Her best friend always had to come with her, to help her with the colors. She hated being color blind.

"What color is this, Kendall?" she asked holding up a silky blouse.

"Ew, it's like puke green." Kendall said putting it back on the rack. "Why's it so important that we find you a classy, yet sexy, outfit anyway?"

"Our ten year reunion, Kendall. Aren't you going?" Clary asked looking at some cocktail dresses.

"Of course I am, Clary, but I don't need to impress anyone. I've got Fulton and he's not going anywhere."

Kendall had been Clary's room mate at Eden Hall. She had married Fulton Reed, Dean Portman's best friend, and knew all about what had happened graduation night and who Jaykob's father was. Fulton however, was in the dark, just as Clary wanted.

Clary had often asked Kendall for an update on Dean's life. He was still single and wasn't playing hockey anymore, but was teaching physical education at the high school he would have attended in Chicago.

Clary often wondered if she should have told Dean about Jaykob or if she still could. She just didn't want a fake relationship that was destined to end in despair with everyone hurting. She didn't want to see Jaykob get hurt by someone who was supposed to be close to him.

"My God! Clary this is perfect." Kendall said holding up a slinky mini dress that was backless and low cut. "Definitely classy but skanky which is what you were looking for, right? It's red, by the way."

"Kendall, I don't know. I don't even know what I'm going to say to him if I see him." Clary said, looking at the impossibly tiny dress.

"Go try it on, silly. And as for conversation you could try, 'Remember when we hooked up at that graduation party? Well, I got pregnant and never had the guts to tell you. So, we have this wonderful ten year old that looks just like you.' How's that?" Kendall asked seriously.

"Give me the dress." Clary said through gritted teeth.

Clary felt like a hooker when she put the dress on, but at the same time she felt like a woman that had a different life. One that wasn't a single mom, but still a sexy woman on the prowl for mister right while enjoying mister right-now.

"Well?" Kendall called through the fitting room door.

"This is perfect. He will drop dead when he sees me." Clary said, loving the dress already.

Clary bought the slinky dress and hid it in her closet, not wanting to think about it until the night of the reunion.

"Jaykob, sweetie, Grandma's here to pick you up." Clary called upstairs as her mother sat down on the couch.

"Are you nervous about your reunion, Clarissa?" her mom asked.

"A little. Dean will be there and I don't know what I'm going to say when I see him. I don't want to force him to be a part of our lives, because we can survive without him. But, I guess I should give him the choice." Clary said.

"Don't hold high expectations, dear. The news will be hard for him to hear. Let him make his choice freely."

Clary nodded as Jaykob came down the stairs carrying his overnight bag and pillow.

"Okay, Mom. I'm ready to go." Jaykob said smiling that familiar smile as he hugged Clary.

"Kay, sweetie. You be good for Grandma. Alright?" Clary said ruffling through Jaykob's hair.

"I will, Mom. Love you."

"Love you too, Jaykob."

Clary waved as her mother and son left, before going to her room to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kendall met Clary at the hotel. She grabbed Clary's arm at the door and steered her to the bar.

"You look thirsty, dear. Here the drinks on me." she said waving two shots over.

"Where's Futon, Kendall?" Clary asked after taking the first shot that was shoved down her throat. The bartender was bringing them another round. Kendall waited until she downed that shot to answer the question.

"He's at the other bar talking to Dean. Here, have another shot." she said hurriedly putting another shot in Clary's hand.

She needed that shot. "Wait. You're gonna make me talk to him aren't you."

Kendall gave Clary a timid smile as she put a mixed drink in her hand that she couldn't name off-hand. Steering her toward the other bar, Clary saw him. He was still in shape, his muscles showing through his form fitting dress shirt. His hair was shorter than it had been in high school. But he still had his good looks.

"Smile, Clary. And good luck." Kendall whispered to her. "Fulton, there you are. Look who I found by the bar."

Fulton's big smile revealed he was in on this plan. "Wow, Clary. You look amazing."

"Clary?" Dean asked quietly, a look of awe on his face. "I guess good things do get better with time." Clary blushed. "How's life been since graduation?"

"It's had its ups and downs but it's been worth it." she said noticing Kendall and Fulton had disappeared.

"So, you must be teaching by now?" he said leaning into her slightly.

"Oh. No. After graduation some things came up and changed my plans. I didn't get to go to college after all. I had to stay with my mom for a while." Clary said avoiding those eyes that she saw every day.

"Is everything okay? Is she okay?" he asked touching her arm. She downed half her drink before she answered.

"She's fine, honey. Just had some personal issues come up. Buy me a drink?"

"But you still have half a drink in your hand, silly tutor." he said chuckling slightly. She finished her drink.

"Not anymore, silly boy." Clary said laughing feeling giddy.

Dean put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the bar. He ordered them both a drink. It felt so good having physical contact with him.

"I wasn't sure you'd be here, Clary." he said brushing the hair out of her eyes. "I know this isn't your kind of thing, but I was hoping you would be here. You were always sexy as a teen, but if you don't mind me saying you're sexy as Hell now. I could never stop thinking about you, ya know? Through the minors, college, my job, all the girls I dated. You were the one thing I couldn't forget if I wanted to."

"I know you better than to believe you, Dean." Clary said pulling away a little. "I saw how you were with all those girls in high school."

"I've changed for the better. I ended my womanizer ways long ago. For tonight let's just enjoy the time we have."

They drank and talked and drank some more. Clary knew she was way beyond drunk and was not going home of her own volition.

"I gotta go." she said laughing and stumbling up.

"You, Clarissa, are too drunk to drive. Come spend the night in my hotel room." he said giving her his sexy smile and holding his room key.

"Anything for some privacy, baby." she said feeling wilder than she had in a long time.

They stumbled to the elevator and were surprised it was empty. He pressed himself against her and kissed her deeply. Clary's world was complete with his lips on hers.


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I of course do NOT own Mighty Ducks just the people you don't know!

Chapter 4

When Clary opened her eyes, she had no idea where she was. She realized quickly she was in a hotel room, and tried to bring back the memories of the night before. The heavy arm strewn across her naked hip had a familiar tattoo on the bicep.

"Mmm. My Clary." Dean mumbled into Clary's ear in his sleep.

Clary froze. Did he always mumble that? Her heart hammering in her chest, she managed to slip out from under his arm. She needed a shower. She had to clear her thoughts.

The hot water relieved the tension in Clary's muscles as it washed over her. She was remembering the events of the night before. The way Dean's hands caressed her body, the way he felt, the way he breathed her name in his moment of ecstasy. The memory gave her chills, despite the hot water.

The feeling of strong hands roaming her body as lips found her most sensitive places on her neck. Clary moaned slightly as Dean grazed his teeth against her neck. He growled in response and turned her around to face him.

Pressing Clary against the wall of the shower, Dean pressed himself against her and let out a groan. His mouth found her ear.

"Oh, God, Clary." he groaned as his hands had free range of her body.

Clary knew she was his, she had always been his, and she lavished in this feeling of being his while she could. She craved his love, so she let him love her while he could.

"Why the hurry to rush off? I have a couple more weeks here. Surely you don't have to go back to work until tomorrow, Clary." Dean said as Clary was getting dressed to leave.

"I have to go home, Dean. I have things to tend to there." Clary said avoiding talking about Jaykob. She still refused to trap Dean.

"Is it so important you can't spend one more night with me? Maybe we could go to your place?" he asked getting up from the bed and crossing to her.

"No, Dean. I've got important things to do at home. I'd love to stay, but I can't." she said hoping he wouldn't make this harder for her.

"Can I call you sometime? Maybe we can go out sometime?" he asked cupping her cheek.

"I'd like that, Dean." she said, allowing him to kiss her. "Maybe next weekend."

There were tears streaming down Clary's face as she got into her car. She didn't know why she let herself get caught up emotionally with Dean after all this time, but she knew deep down she had fallen long ago. He had her, and all she wanted was him. She wanted him to want it himself, and that was what hurt her.

Kendall called Clary later that day, after Clary had picked up Jaykob.

"Thanks for hanging me out to dry last night, Kendall." Clary said sitting on her bed in her pajamas.

"Sorry, love. Thought you guys might want to be alone. So, dish. What happened? Did you tell him about Jaykob?" Kendall asked quickly.

"No. we drank and talked a little bit. I didn't tell him about Jaykob. I couldn't. Then, we spent the night in his hotel room." Clary said, blushing as she said this. She remembered a similar conversation the two of them had ten years earlier.

"And? What happened?" Kendall asked eagerly.

"And, we slept together last night. And this morning." Clary said feeling less than enthused. She didn't want to be used. She wanted to be his.

"Ah. Well, was it as good as you remember?"

"Yes. No. Better. I don't know. It was so long ago and he's the only one I've been with. I can't really compare it to anything."

"And what did he say when you left?"

"He wanted me to stay. He said he'll be in town for a while. He wants to go out. I don't know what I should do about that."

"Go out with him. But, the main reason I asked is because I thought you should know that he called Fulton a while ago and asked for your address. And Fulton gave it to him." Kendall said as Clary's doorbell rang.

Clary snapped her cell phone shut and walked into the living room as Jaykob opened the door. She gasped as she saw him.


End file.
